Fairview Transit
Fairview Transit is a fictional municipal transport agency that is owned by NightlyBasis, serving the fictional city of Fairview. This agency has roughly 150 members and is based off the Greater Toronto Area transport network and other agencies around the world. Subway services run on a few lines. The agency is allied with neighbouring cities' agencies and its subsidiary group, Isaac Transit Commission which operates real-life based services. Services with neighbouring areas/allies such as Eastport Transit Authority and Northwell Regional Transportation Commission are connected at interchanges, or operate to nearby areas. The company's motto is "Moving you forward" and their current livery was implemented in November 2017. Fairview also runs a Twitter page and can be found at @FairviewRBLX. History The agency was founded by livalds in June 2017. Originally, the company operated at Division (aka North York Division), operated by Isaac Transportation Commission. This map was a TTC/YRT map, based on real routes from the Toronto Transit Commission and York Region Transit. The company operated routes 42, 60, 97, and YRT Route 88 (later expanded to routes 5 and 77B). This division used the Orion NG & Orion OG created by TrainsOnEdge and RobelyBasis. As time went on, more buses were added, the New Flyer D40LF and New Flyer XD40 created by isaacbeyo & NightlyBasis. These buses used the original chassis from the OG's and NG's. These buses are known as Generation 1 buses. In late July 2017, Cedarbrook Division opened. This was the first division owned by Fairview Transit. Division closed, and Cedarbrook was the only division in service. The first Fairview Transit buses were donated from MetraLynx around that time by TransitTech to get the company up and running. These vehicles were about 8 Thomas SLF 230s with white LED displays and were consolidated to Cedarbrook Division. They were retired only a few weeks later after the model was apparently stolen and leaked, Cedarbrook closed and Division was re-opened to the public. Later on, iDarknessGaming retired in August of 2017, and the company was given to NightlyBasis. In that time, Line C was under construction, and Division was used until that opened. Starting Again For most of August 2017, Fairview Transit was operating North York routes until its Line C opened in September 2017. The company had been originally operating trains on Isaac Transportation Commission's line 4 map but it had been shut down over copyright concerns. Due to lag concerns, trains were operated as single cars with a cab on both ends even though platforms were designed for 4-car sets. Trains were constantly upgraded to prevent from derailing and in early 2018, operations were suspended so the units could be rebuilt to reduce lag and increase ease of operations. Custom rollsigns were also made for the destinations so they could be scrolled and changed according to the line. These cars were numbered based off TTC's fleet numbers and included the Bombardier T1 along with the UTDC H4, H5 and H6. In October 2017, Line H, ROBLOX's second ICTS system was opened. Unlike TTA's, trains were single-car UTDC Mark I units with only one cab at the front, intended to run in one direction around a circular line. Line H also meant the debut of the company's second generation buses to act as supplementary units in the event of a breakdown or delay. A two-car test train, consisting of cars 005 and 007 (as a trailer) was also present but could not handle the turns on the line, leading to 007 having its cab re-installed and uncoupled from 005 in December 2015. Two car trains are expected for the revamped map. In November 2017, the company's only independent bus division, Rory was opened to the public. This map features the second-generation chassis and has been the most heavily used since its opening. With the exception of units 900 and 1000-1005, vehicles feature sounds recorded by the company's developers from real vehicles that are somewhat not synchronized with acceleration and deceleration. However, 900 and 1000-1005 use a generic Orion Bus Industries engine sound that is dynamic with acceleration and deceleration. The buses used at Rory are known as Generation 2 buses. An attempted switch to coded displays was done for the Orion VII OGs with external announcements and was expected to be implemented on other buses. However, this program was stopped and the units with coded displays are not to be used for training purposes. Eventually, a "hybrid" system of coding and fill-in displays was created in mid-2018 for fleet standardization. The Revamp In 2018, the company was planned the revamp their bus fleet to make it more realistic, as well as overhaul the entire system along with new models to the fleet. Their new in-house built dynamic steering chassis was first tested out on Isaac Transit Commission maps with their New Flyer D40LF, the main model- which have all been converted and replaced the second-generation buses. The buses also feature dynamic sounds but pre-conversion models have been sidelined to get the new chassis. Another unit, which was a different model was also converted to use this chassis. On the Fairview Transit side, the first model will be the Orion VII "OG", with various engine variants. The OG made by isaacbeyo would the first bus to debut under the Generation 3 banner, along with the D40LF at ITC. While the D40LF still operates in place of the upcoming Generation 4 (GEN4) buses, the OG never came to fruition, and never officially operated at any division. The Generation 3 OG remains unused to this day. Other changes to Rory include new routes, however removing the subway shuttle service on the map. a planned BRT on Kastler Avenue North was supposed to be constructed, operated by a subsidiary group but was cancelled due to funding problems. The company plans to open a detailed, separate map for routes 11 and X1 or the Torbarrie corridor, which will include new buses with dynamic chassis. Subway trains are also expected to be revamped, with more subway lines including A & B introduced to connect with the existing line C. In July 2018, Fairview Transit released its new smart card system, known as the "FairPass". This system would be implemented on its bus fleet, then moving to the subway system. This fare system also includes a time-based transfer, giving passengers 15 minutes of travel after tapping their card on the vehicle's reader. Following a required change by ROBLOX to make all games Filtering Enabled on July 25, 2018, the entire bus fleet (Generation 2 buses) at Rory Division was sidelined as the scripts were not compatible with this requirement. Therefore, every vehicle would have to be rebuilt before re-entering service. Service at Rory Division, along with replacement buses at Line H was suspended as only trains could operate without issues. As of September 2018, Line H is the only division in service. The buses are being converted to PGS and FE and Routes 11/X1 expected to be released soon. In October 2018, Fairview Transit took over ITC operations, converting its subsidiary's bus fleet to be fully PGS compliant and requiring ITC members to join its group. ITC staff were also reportedly unable to operate despite "alliance" stickers on the sides of vehicles. These buses also received coded displays and other upgrades as test rigs for 4th generation technology. Today, the fourth generation of vehicles are currently in the works, branded as GEN4. They include heavy rail (Subway and RT), and buses. The first GEN4 buses to debut are the Orion VII "NG" and Orion VII "OG". They will include many new features, such as a new GUI, better driving experience, etc. Currently, third generation buses at YRT serve as test buses for the technology, until GEN4 buses are released. Routes 11/X1 will be the first map to use GEN4 buses. On the subway side, H5s are set to be the first GEN4 subway, with Line C to be the first map. However as subway divisions are not the top priority at the moment, there is no release date. Meanwhile for RT, the Mark I will be completely rebuilt, with new GEN4 scripts. Line H and the Mark Is are currently being refurbished, to "extend" the lifespan of third generation cars. The refurbished Mark Is are expected to have most GEN4 techonlogy, and much like YRT, will serve as test vehicles. As of January 2019, YRT Division was operational using Generation 3 buses with GEN4 technology being installed. In addition, the Mark Is are currently being refurbished, with an expected opening date of February 2019; however, this has been pushed back. YRT Division was closed in February 2019 after ITC chose to indefinitely suspend operations (likely until 2021). In February 2019, Fairview Transit resumed operations at Rory Division, using 3rd-generation New Flyer "LF" series models. These buses were transferred from other divisions as fill-in models while the fourth-generation fleet is built. These buses were originally in the ghost scheme, however, in March 2019, they were painted in the grey livery with blue and yellow striping. As of July 2019, these units are slowly being rebuilt to the 4th generation chassis, while Rory Division itself is to be phased out. As of May 2019, Line H is being rebuilt using GEN4 Mark Is and has reopened as of July 29, 2019, with bus services provided by ex-Rory Division units.The line opened on July 26, 2019. In August 2019, the group held its longest run at over 12 hours, to showcase the efforts of staff. Fleet Buses Rory Division (Third Generation) Rory Division, Line H (Second Generation) A few of the second generation buses were rebuilt to 3rd generation standards as part of fleet expansion and for testing purposes. Ontario Transit Simulator (Kodiak Division) YRT Division (Closed) The YRT Division fleet is owned by Isaac Transit Commission and until early 2019, operated by Fairview Transit up to its closure and shutdown of the former agency. Operations were based off Southwest Division. All-Time Revenue Service Training Units Fairview also maintained a dedicated fleet of training buses which may be used in revenue service as spare units. All training buses carry a ghost scheme. These units operated at YRT Division from late 2018 until its closure; however, it is unknown if they were retained for use in other divisions. Trains Line H GEN4 Line H trains have working destination signs, animated doors, realistic acceleration, cab switch, etc. The trains are being rebuilt into married pairs. One car has 190 parts. The Mark I sets re-entered service on July 26, 2019. Subway (Lines A, B, C, Q) All Line C cars, with the exception of the work cars have working rollsigns on the end of each car along with a cab at each end. The entire fleet is yet to be covered and even though the entire series is stated, not all cars are actually existent except for the work cars. Subway cars are currently under rebuild to meet 2018 standards. Did you know? * The group has used three liveries since its inception: - "Light Blue" livery with the old logo, from its creation to January 2018 - "Tri-colour" livery with new Fairview Transit logo under rebranding ("F" logo) from January 2018 to May 2018 - "Grey" livery, with grey background and blue and yellow stripes with the Fairview Transit Logo at the rear. * The group's official Twitter page was actually used by Springbrook Transit Commission prior to the merger. * This group is also owned by NightlyBasis.